the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola loud hatred origin
Lola loud hatred origin is a special origin short that appears in The Loud House (aware universe series). Premise This is an origin story of how Lola loud was accused of being a villain by a mysterious hater. Summary The episode begins four days after "Sound of Silence" where all the loud siblings (Minus Lisa who escaped the explosion but is grounded for a month) are heading back to school after their hearing are normal. At school some classmates make fun of Lincoln because of what Lola and his sisters did to him on that episode, despite Clyde trying to defend Lincoln. Lincoln approach Lola and blamed her for what she did to him and what she made him do. Lola explain that she only did that to teach Lincoln a lesson about ignoring everybody, but Lincoln replied that they should at least talk to him about it rather than scaring him. Lola then shrug as she and Lana headed to First Period. In class, Lola and Lana teacher decided to teach the class some educational website, however as soon as he click on the link, a hate art of Lola in jail is shown. The teacher attempts to exit out but is unable to, then the teacher try to turn off the TV screen, only for the TV to remain on, lastly the teacher try to disconnect the connection between the TV and the laptop but is unable to. Suddenly a costume figure appeared via video recording revealing himself to be the righteous hater. As Lola demand why he created that horrible art, the video recording revealed he cannot see them but they can see him, as he revealed a clip of The Sound of Silence episode and how he accused Lola of being a villain and that her brother did not deserve the prank. He then Vow that he will never rest until he Open the Eyes to the fans and show that Lola loud is a villain not a hero, then he signed out. Upon that the class began to laugh as they believe him to be a joke. During Lunch Lincoln meet up with Lana and Lola and explain how a recorded video of someone named the righteous hater got into everyone's cell phones. Lola told Lincoln not to worry at this is the first time she has a hater hated her and that this will and by the end of the week. We then cut to three weeks later as the righteous hater continue to make more hate art on Lola. So the comments, once known to make funny ridiculous comments about the righteous haters and calling him a loser, have change to support him. Later other haters joined and started makinh their own hate art of Lola, even making hater fanfic and hater animation videos. Lola went to the studio and demanded to sue the haters, how about the producer explain that as long as they write "This is Fanart/Haterart and like they don't own the series, there's nothing they can do. As soon as Lola storm out of the studio, she realize that the next few episodes might change people opinions. A few months with new episodes, along with the release of "A Tattler's Tale" Lola believe that the hate mail will finally stop and fans will see her as a hero. Unfortunately fan mail has decrease as her hate mail have also increase, with some of the letters saying they don't believe that she changed and will go back to her evil self. Even more horrible a new internet show called "Hater of the Month" appeared and the righteous hater has earn the #1 spot. As Lola continue seeing a lot of Hater art and Hate mails, she began to grow more angry as she vow to get revenge on the righteous hater for ruining her reputation and branding her a villain. The End. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes